Welcome To Japan!
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: Legolas goes to Japan and meets a few people.........MEGA CROSSOVERS!!R/R!!
1. The mission is set

Welcome to Japan!  
By Lexi Tieng  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time,there was a handsome elf named Legolas.One day,Legolas was watching   
Cartoon Network when he found out that he had won the Powerpuff Girls sweepstakes and had gotten   
a free trip to Japan!Yeah!  
  
When Legolas arived in Japan,the sunny clear sky turned black and a heavy downpour started.So  
to the nearest house for shelter he went.The minute he found a house,he went inside and found former  
Team Rocket members Jessie and James making "relentless" love to each otherJ&J,noticing the confused   
(and disqusted)stranger,imedeatly broke apart and,due to the power of anime,imedeatly changed into kimonos  
  
"Umm..hi...",Legolas started,"Arent you the dudes from Pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah,whats it to an american boy like you?"  
  
"Nothing really...."  
  
Jessie looked out the window,"Dude,it stopped raining!James,you said we could go see Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh,alright..."James agreed,"Wanna come?...er...whats your name?"  
  
"Legolas,and sure,I'll come!"  
  
So Legolas,Jessie,and James went to go see Harry Potter.However,on the way,they ran into,dun dun DUN!  
Sailor Moon!Legolas had to agree,she was H-O-T!  
  
"Dude,your Sailor Moon!"James cried,"Your like,the hottest chick in Japan!"  
  
SM's eyes lit up,"Yeah!Kung Fu hamsters rock!"  
  
Jessie,feeling a teeny bit jealous,changed the subject,"Ahem.First of all,they're called Pokemon,  
NOT kung fu hamsters.Second,we're on our way to see Harry Potter,wanna come?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
So Legolas,Jessie,James,and Sailor Moon went to go see Harry Potter.Along the way,they met a homeless  
bum named Jenifer.Legolas,J&J,& Sailor Moon felt sorry for her,so they invited her come along as well.  
  
"I dont like Harry Potter,but I think his actors coute,so,okay!"Jeni excliamed.So,Legolas,Jessie,James,  
Sailor Moon,& Jenifer,went to go see Harry Potter.  
  
Suddenly,Legolas smelled a bad stench,"Who goes there?",Legolas prepared his trademark bow and arrow.  
"Just,who does this guy think he is?Robin Hood?",SM whispered to Jessie."Well,ya gotta admit...hes one cute robin hood!!"  
Jessie remarked.SM just sighed.  
  
Out of nowhere,an evil looking guy with hair that looked as though it had enough grease to supply   
a truck for at least a year appeared.Everyone looked at him in horror and disqust.Legolas still looking  
ready to fight.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Profesor Severus Snape."The man replied in a creepy kinda way.  
  
"Your the gothic guy from Harry Potter!"Jenifer gasped.  
  
"Indeed I am,foolish teenagers,and if you were going to see The Chamber Of Secrets,  
Im afraid its already over"  
  
"What?!"The group gasped.  
  
"However,Im feeling rather generous today.You see,the Dragonball Z live action movie is out tomorow  
and Im willing to offer you firsties.That is if you could do three things for me."  
  
"What do you want?"Sailor Moon questioned.  
  
"Hook me a date with Avril Lagvine,destroy the evil Eminem,and teach my potions class for a week."  
Snape smirked.  
  
"Umm..we dont know anything about potions."Legolas frowned.  
  
"Yeah,and whos Avril Lagvine?"James pondered  
  
"Eminem scares me!"Jessie cried.  
  
"Well then,thats YOUR problem..."And with that,Snape left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End 1 


	2. Inuyasha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
WELCOME TO  
JAPAN!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
  
  
Annoying Pokemon Narrator Guy: Last time we left our heroes(?),Professer Severus Snape burdened the  
young ummm..."warriors" with three tasks,set Snape on a date w/ teenage rockstar Avril Lagvine,destroy the  
evil(yet cute..)Emeniem,and lastly,teach the Hogwarts potions class for a week.That is, IF they want to catch  
the first showing of the Dragonball Z Live-Action movie on time.....  
  
(A/N:Yes folks,just in case you were wondering,there IS a DBZ live-action movie out in Spring  
2004.If you dont believe me,check it out at www.dragonballz.com.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At some hotel...  
  
As Legolas sharped his arrows,SM(Usagi,Serena,whatever...)typed happily away  
on her computer.Legolas lifted a brow,"What are you doing?"SM grinned.  
  
"Im looking up on some Inuyasha sites,Inu-Chan is such a hottie....."   
  
Suddenly,as if by magic,two small figures appeared outta nowhere.  
  
"Im Cosmo!"The male on the left said.  
  
"And Im Wanda!"Said the female on the right.  
  
"And we're....your fairy godparents!!!"Both said together.  
  
SM's eyes lit up,"Really?Can you grant wishes?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
SM smirked,"Ok then,I wish that Inuyasha were here!"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda then held up two wands and the super cute Vegeta act-a-like half demon was   
instantly telported into the room.  
  
"INU-CHAN!!!!"   
  
"Where the hell am I??"  
  
"Im Legolas,"Lego responded,"She's Sailor Moon,over there in the closet is  
Jenifer,Jessie and James are in the showe---- well,never mind.Oh yeah,and  
these two are Cosmo and Wanda.And were all on a mission to hook Professer Severus Snape  
up w/ Avril Lagvine,destroy Eminem,and teach a potions class for a week."  
  
"So.....Im in a dream?"  
  
Legolas: -_-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Sorry it was short,but I have trecherous finals.....0_0 


	3. Makeover with Britney Spears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Welcome to Japan!   
Juunanaz Gurl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Juunanaz Gurl: Soo...what do you propose we do?  
  
Leolas:Starting the chapter so I could go home and tell Aragorn how weird Japan is  
would be nice.....   
  
Severus:Or how about that date w/ Avril?  
  
James:You know....I always thought you liked Harry!  
  
Severus:What?!  
  
Juunanaz Gurl:Speaking of romance,I forgot to inform young readers that this little fic  
may possibly be turned into a Legolas x Sailor Moon fic in later chapters....but definatly   
NOT the mushy kind...rather goofy really...  
  
Legolas & Sailor Moon: WHAT?!  
  
Juunanaz Gurl*nervously*:hehe...(To avoid any possible injury)on with the third chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuesday morning and the group of young teenagers(Elves,Demons,Princesses,Fairies,whatever..)  
had decided to start there ummm...little adventure.  
  
  
"Why do we have to do all this anyway?"Inuyasha whined,"I could simply shred Snape to peices  
and steal his tickets!!!!"  
  
"Why not?Its something to do,and besides,look at all the great friends were making!",Serena(SM) replied cheerfully  
  
"Because I need to kill something thats why!!"Inuyasha growled,sudenly,he spotted a truck full of big, fat,  
furry cats.(Hey that ryhmed...^_^)InuChan smirked,getting ready to pounce.  
  
Serena sighed,"Uh-oh,Cosmo,Wanda!Quick! I wish Kagome were here!"  
  
Inuyasha was already soaring in midair pouce,when Kikyo-reincarnated Kagome appeared.Plus,upon seeing Inuyasha attempting  
to hurt inasant little kitties,She yelled the magic words.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud,as the truck of Kittens drove away.  
  
"Where am I?"Kagome pondered.  
  
And so,Legolas explained the whole sha-bang introduced everyone with Kagome throwing in a few "Really?"s or "Ohhh..."s.  
  
"You know," Kagome advised,"Theres no way you can make Avril go out with Snape If you dont make him look pretty..."  
  
"What are you proposing we do?"Jenifer asked,her brow lifted.  
  
"Give him a makeover,duh!"  
  
"Theres no way he'll let us...",Wanda remarked.  
  
"Not with whom I got!"Kagome smirked,"The one,the only,Britney Spears!"  
  
Serena:Your kidding..  
  
Logolas:Never!  
  
Inuyasha:No way!  
  
Jessie:I hate her!!  
  
James:Yum....I mean,gross!  
  
Jeni:Let me think about it.....NO!  
  
Cosmo and Wanda:0______0  
  
"Oh come on you guys,Im doing it wether you like it or not!Cosmo,Wanda,I wish that Severus Snape & Britney Spears were here!And we were  
all in some gigantic make up room!"  
  
*Flash of light*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh?Where in Great Merlin ummmm...whatever, am I?"Snape looked around,then he spotted Britney Spears who was wearing "quite" an outfit,"You better not be another fangirl!"  
(A/N:Sorry,didnt know how it went...)  
  
"I kinda wanna know the same thing...."Britney agreed.  
  
Suddenly,Legolas and Co. also appeared.  
  
Britney lifted a brow,"Who are you guys?"   
  
Legolas,tired of explaining forced Serena into talking.And so she did,Britney nodding all the way.  
  
"I see..."Britney said with a hint of disbelief in her tone,"Well,I guess I could help you guys out!With a small price of course.."  
Brit smirked shooting disturbing glances at Legolas who was now slowly backing away.There was an uneasy silence.  
  
"Well then!"Said Serena cheerfully,seizing Legolas by the arm and tugging him foward to her side,"Lets get started then!"  
  
Britney nodded,muttered something,and grabbed Snape who was still confused and speechless,"Lets see,the first step is obvious..."  
Brit grabbed some shampoo that was labeled "quadruple strength" out of nowhere and draged Snape into the bathroom who was trying to resist  
her grip.Finally Snape gave in,and alowed her to pull him to the door eaisly.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!",Was heard from inside,as the group couldnt help but laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Coming up next,Legolas and Serena have a "moment",Avril Lagvine make her guest star appearence,  
Snape is lookin pretty,an all-out duel between Tuxedo Mask and LegoChan,plus,Inuyasha starts acting strangely..  
All that in the first (And most likely only) actual serious chapter in the story!  
  
Next up:"Whydya have to go and make things so complicated?"  
  
R&R!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juunanaz Gurl:Well,Im convinced that this worst chapter ever....anyone want me  
to include you or any fav. characters from a favorite movie or TV show?Fill this out!  
  
CHARACTER(See below if its you who wants to be included)  
  
Name of character?  
  
Who is he/she from?  
  
What do they look like?  
  
Personality?  
  
Real Person,Cartoon,or Anime?  
  
Are they strong?  
  
Favorite food?  
  
Is he/she supernatuaral?  
  
YOU   
  
Name?  
  
Female or Male?  
  
What do you look like?  
  
Do you anger easily?  
  
Personality?  
  
Favorite things?  
  
Age? 


	4. Concerts,confusion,spells,and new people...

Disclaimer:I STILL dont own LOTR,Harry Potter,Fairly Odd Parents,  
Sailor Moon,Inuyasha,Britney Spears,Avril Lagvine,Eminem,Lizzie Mcquire,  
Dragonball Z,Pokemon,Yugi-Oh,YuYu Hakusho,Lupin the Third,Cardcaptors,Tenchi Muyo,  
Willard,Moulin Rouge or all the other stuff soon to be added...(Whew!)   
Welcome to Japan!   
JuunanazGurl  
  
"What do you mean I need a haircut?!",Snape asked who was close hystarics.  
  
"Hmmm...mabye your right..this is kinda hopeless..I know!Cosmo!Wanda!Get in here!"Britney demanded.  
  
In another blinding flash of light,a figure appeared but it wasnt Cosmo or Wanda....  
  
"Headmaster?What in great meriln are you doing here?!"  
  
"I dont really know myself..",Dumbledore replied...  
  
"Judging by your *ahem..'attire',I can see you were busy...."  
  
"Indeed"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the group of "heroes" walked through what seemed like an  
arabian marketplace,Wanda pondered over the last events....  
  
"Serena,are you sure it was ok to just ditch them like that?"  
  
"Relax Wanda..well come back...eventually.."  
  
"Feh..or not.."Inuyasha mumbled,a smirk curling on his face.  
  
Suddenly,Serena stopped in her tracks,"Hey guys..wheres Legolas?"  
  
"Feh,probably got annoyed by you brats...I know I am.."Inuyasha scowled  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Hey,"Jenifer observed,"whered Serena go?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile,at a local Burger King...  
  
Legolas stuffed his face with burgers and fries'This is some good stuff..'.Just then,a thirteen year old  
looking teenager with shoulder lenghth brown hair thatwas tied a pony tail,brown eyes,and caramel colored skin,   
stepped up to his table,grinning widely.  
  
Legolas lifted a brow,"Errr...may I help you?"  
  
The girl grinned wider,"Hi,umm...I was just passing by when I kinda noticed, arent you Legolas from Lord Of The Rings?"  
  
"This is he...and who-"  
  
Before Legolas could respond, the girl instantly threw her arms around him,nearly choking him due to the fact he had food going dwn his  
throat...  
  
"Please release me..."  
  
"Huh?Oh!Anyway, my names Kiki...what brings you to Japan?"  
  
So,Legolas explained everything,leading to a 6-hour conversation with you probably dont care to hear about..therfore,  
we move on..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"A makeover spell?"  
  
"Thats right,"Dumbledore said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone,"It makes people look like someone else for a certain amount of time...exactly  
like the polyjuice potion...."  
  
"Someonelse huh?"Britney said in thought,"Ah!I know someone you could look like,and still have your Snapeish qualities...evil yet sexy,demented but cute,  
Severus Snape,I need you to look like Willard!"  
  
Snape perked up a brow,"Willard?Isnt that the guy with the sewer rats?"  
  
"Well..yeah...but his qualities matches yours perfectly!"Britey stated,"Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.Snape took a step back,"Now,wait a minute,dont I get a say in this?"  
  
*ZAP!!!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Legolas?!"  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena sat down,tired of searching.She was in a large park covered with fresh-scented pine trees. The scene was  
relaxing,but she had to admit,she sliiiightly worried about "Elf-Boy", or at least,thats what they called  
him.However,her thoughts were ineruppted by a loose flyer that seemed to come flying smack dab in the middle   
of her face.It read:  
  
AVRIL LAGVINE IN CONCERT!!  
  
March 04,2003  
  
8:00 pm-10:30 pm  
  
Staples Center  
  
DONT MISS IT!!!  
  
  
Serena grinned,"Wait till I show THIS to the gang!"But her smile turned into a frown when she realized  
the date.It was March 04,2003,the time,7:01 pm.'Shit!'She thought,'The concert starts in an hour,and I STILL  
havent found Legolas!!And Snape!!Oh..Britney better be done with him!!!'She checked her watch again:   
  
7:02  
  
Realizing she had no time to ponder,she dashed off..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Downtown Japan--7:05  
  
"So youre sure then?I can come?"  
  
"Yeah I guess..."Legolas said to Kiki,who was now officially glued to him,'Great,'He thought,'Another addition to our little group'  
  
"Hey," Kiki said thoughtfully,"Isnt Avril having a concert tonight?At the Staples Center?"  
  
"She is?!"  
  
"I think so..yep.She is.But we better hurry..it starts in an hour!"  
"Right."Legolas nodded  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
STILL at Arabian Marketplace--7:10  
  
"Im huuuunngry.."James whined.  
  
"Me toooo..."Cosmo agreed.  
  
"Quit your bellyaching both of you,"Wanda said,annoyed,"Well get something to eat later.."  
  
Suddenly,and explosion was heard...and an evil laughter echoed through the night sky.A blue haired woman  
with a black tail appeared of nowhere carrying a young blond boy with paper white skin who wore a t-shirt  
that said "Go Ryoko!!" on it.The boy looked rather bored.  
  
Jessie squinted her eyes to get a better view,"Hey,isnt that Ryoko and....Draco?!"  
  
"Ryoko the space prirate and Draco MALFOY?!No way!",Jenifer said in disbielf.  
  
"That IS them!!"Kagome cried.  
  
Meanwhile...in the night sky..  
  
"This is stupid.."Draco complained,"Why are we doing this?"  
  
"What?You WANT to go back to your father?You WANT him to kill you because you refused to became a...what ever you call it?",Ryoko replied  
  
"A death eater."  
  
"What-",But before Ryoko could reply,she spotted the our heroes down below and recognized Inuyasha  
immeadiatly.'Thats the demon Inuyasha...intresting' Ryoko raised a brow as she remembered the first time  
they encountered, he helped her with one of her crimes and left without a word.  
  
"Hold tight kid."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
At that moment, Ryoko decsended her flight down to the ground,and the group stepped back.  
  
"Inuyasha,long time no see.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dressing room--7:20  
  
"Yup.You're ready.."Britney smirked.  
  
"Am not!!I look ridiculus!!",Snape cried.  
  
"I have to agree with Ms.Spears...you look good enough to eat!!"Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Long silence..  
  
"Er..Ok!!!So now all you need to do is find Avril!!And know a way we can meet her,tonight!!"  
  
"Tonight?!How?"  
  
"Shes holding a concert dummy!!But we should move fast,it starts in 40 minutes!I'll drive you!!!"  
  
Snape nodded, and Dumbledore looked at her w/ pleading eyes."Alright,you can come too..",Britney sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Middle of Nowhere--7:30  
  
Serena stood in the middle of nowhere.'This is hopeless...Ive been looking for them for ages..'Then she got an idea,'Mabye,  
I could just go to the concert and bring Avril to Snape...Yeah!Thats it!I'll find Legolas later...Im sure hes fine..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Avril Lagvine huh?"  
  
Kagome,Inuyasha,Jenifer,Jessie,James,Cosmo,and Wanda all nodded.  
  
"Well then,"Ryoko smirked,"I know where you can find her...but,you have to do something for me too.."  
  
"Whats that?"Inuyasha questioned  
  
"I want you to let me and Draccie join your little quest just for a while.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"DO YOU DARE QUESTION ME!?!"  
  
The whole group jumped,"Sure!"They said simultainiously.  
  
"Now, tell us where Avril is!!"Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Well...shes holding a concert tonight..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N)Sorry I havent updated in a while...but Im cutting this chapter here.Anyway,like it? R&R!  
  
Next Chap:So...will they all meet at the concert?Will Avril say yes to Snapes invitation?  
Find out next time, on:  
  
"Concert Mix-up!!" 


	5. Ummmpointless chapter really

(A/N): Can I just state that this story was translated into english? I mean, they should speak japanese in japan right??   
  
Disclaimer: I dont anythig in this story......  
WELCOME TO JAPAN!!  
JuunanazGurl  
Last time we left our so called "heros", they were all headed to Avril Lagvines concert in hopes to meet Avril.Anyway, driving on route 99....  
  
"Any slower??"  
  
"Shut it ratboy..." Britney shot a glare to the backseat.  
  
"What intresting muggle gadets...." Dumbledore said as he played around with the radio listening to people like Sum 41, Good Charlote, Britney Spears, No doubt, Nelly, etc....  
  
"You're driving at 20 mph!!!!"   
  
"Hey! I said shut up!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking through a city.....  
  
"Ya, ok Heero, see ya....", Jeni hung up her cell as James stared at her curiosly,"Who was that??"  
  
"My friend.."  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Kagome exclaimed,"Was that the Heero from Gundam Wing???"  
  
"Yep! I'snt he hot?? Nothing compared to Eric, of course..."  
  
"Who--"  
  
"Don't ask.."  
  
"Kay.."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Kagome eyed Jen suspisiously,"But, if you're poor, how can you have cell?"  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
Long silence.....  
  
"I knew it!!!" Draco grinned,"You're a muggle spy aren't you???"  
  
Jen looked confused,"Whats a muggle??"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but Ryoko interfered.  
  
"Don't mind him...he lives in his own little world. Making up imaginary things like Death Eaters, Dark lords, as a matter a fact, I found him on the street and he told me of this really weird stuff, how his father was gonna kill him...so, I played along and took him with me."   
  
"Its real I tell you!!!"  
  
"Whatever.." The group said simltaineously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In another part of the same city....and 20 minutes to the concert...  
  
Legolas felt a drop of water land on his nose,"We better hurry, its starting to rain.."  
  
"Its ok Leggie....you're keeping me warm.."   
  
Legolas lifted a brow 'This girl is getting too close to me...'  
  
Just then, a pink buggie car swished past them, as Britney waved over to Legolas, "Hey Elf kid!!!"  
  
Kiki looked at Legolas.  
  
"I do not know them.."Legolas tried to say over the 'Oops I did it again' song playing on the radio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FINALLY at the auditorium...  
  
"AVRIL!!AVRIL!!", The crowd cheered.  
  
And at last, Avril appeared an the first task was on its way to completion. 


	6. Avril, Mothmen, and concert chaos !

WELCOME TO JAPAN!  
JuunanazGurl  
The crowd cheered as Inuyasha, James, Draco gaped at her. Draco was almost drooling, even though his mind was silently yelling, 'Think Hermione, Think Hermione..' (Read my fic 'A Line Between Love And Hate?' and you'll understand), the lights dimed and Avril began saying her intro speech, blah blah blah.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hrs into the concert.......  
  
Everyone was dancing to S8ter Boi, Legolas was asleep on Kiki's shoulder, Jessie and James were smooching, Inuyasha was eating his 67th bag of popcorn, Draco was playing Harry Potter on GBA, and Jeni was returning to her seat w/ some Ice cream. When she over heard a boy talking on a cell.  
  
"Yes sir, I won't rest until 46 is found." Said the boy in a stern voice. Jeni raised a brow,'46? What could that be?' She took a closer look at the boy, he had carmel brown hair, sky blue eyes, and damn was he cute!!! Her trance was interupted when she felt something or someone bump right into her, causing her ice cream to splatter all over her red tanktop and black baggy pants.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!", The boy apologized,"h-here, let me clean it up.." The boy then grabed a tissue from he pants pocket and started wiping off the stain from Jens tanktop when.....  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Oww!!!," The boy staggered back,"What was that for??"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Don't ask questions!!" Jeni shrieked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, up in the east balcony, Legolas snapped awake. His eyes focused on the stage were Avril was singing, then he looked up to the night sky. 'What are those red glowing thingies in the sky??' When his eyes adjusted a liittle, he saw that the red thing were actually red eyes, and the red eyes were connected to a shadowy figure.'Demon!' Legolas thought. Actiing quickly, Legolas reavched for his bow and arrow, prepared to fire. Just then, Kiki also snaped awake,just in time to see what Leggie-chan was about to do.  
  
"STOP!!!", She screamed, pushing the bow and arrow away. Out of shock, Legolas realesed the arrow and went flying, not to the shadowy figure, but to the string that held up the large sign that had the name AVRIL blinking on it with electric lights. The sign dropped and the whole stadium went into panic. Avril screamed as the heavy sign was about to fall on her, but just in time the shadowy figure from before swooped in and caught her. In the west wing, Jeni and the boy she had been arguing had ran for it, but not before colliding right into Serena. They had no to chat, for when the sign hit the stage, the light bulbs broke and the whole stadium went into flames.  
  
"Watch it!!"The boy warned as he pulled Jeni away from walking straight into a some large flames.  
  
Draco, Ryoko, and Inuyasha were laughing their asses off as a guy ran around panicing, his whole attire was on fire.  
  
Well, eventually the main people of this story got out of the flaming auditorium safe and sound, and what a coincidence, all ran into each other, their group was whole again. Yes, it included Britney and wizarding co. not to mention the five new additions.  
  
"Soo. You are?" Kagome asked the boy that Jeni had brought along.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Im Erik!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Im Ryoko...and this is Draco."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is my name."  
  
"I'm Kiki!  
  
"Indrid cold"  
  
Everyone turned around to see a figure shrouded in darkness. He was carrying Avril who looked scared.   
  
"YOU!!" Legolas screamed, and prepared for attack.  
  
"Nah-ah-ah Legolas, I will not be affected by human weapons. I come in peace. I also know of your journey. I can help."  
  
"Huh? What?." Avril asked confused.  
  
So Legolas explained but Avril was still confused."So, which one of you is Snape??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): So, think she'll say yes?? For all of you people that are actually existing in the real world, hope I did'nt get you OOC!! R&R! 


	7. Max Potter, a sad Snape, author appearen...

Welcome to Japan!!  
Juunanaz gurl  
  
(A/N) Last time we left our "heroes" or shall I say "weirdos" they were all huddled together trying to figure out what happened, even though we know it was all Kiki's and Legolas' fault. Well do you think Avril (Advil) will say yes on the good ol' Snape? read and find out you loozers!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, which one of you is Snape??"  
  
Snape went a hint of pink as he hesitantly raised his hand.  
  
Avril lifted a brow as Inuyasha and Draco snickered.   
  
"Ew! No! NEVER!!!!!!!!"   
  
Snape whimpered and Inuyasha and Draco stoped laughing.  
  
"I-its alright, I understand..." Snape said meekly. He then backed up a little, and left.  
  
"HEY!!", Britney scolded,"That was uncalled for!! Y-you..."  
  
"Mudblood!" Draco finished.  
  
"What?", The group questioned simultainously.  
  
"Grrr....never mind!"  
  
"Well sorry!!! But would any of you date him??"  
  
The group fell silent.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Jeni said rather impatienly,"Listen, its only one night Lagvine, Im sure you dated weirder fans. Now, go find him, say yes, and can get on ith our miserable lives!!!"  
  
Jeni snatched a large sack of money from Draco's pocket,"Hey!! Those are mine!!"  
  
Avril caught sight of the sack and instantly agreed.  
  
"But Snape could be anywhere!!" Legolas reminded.  
  
"I have idea!!" Erik said, "I saw Mothman Prophecies last night, Indrid, you have the power to see into peoples minds right? Could you help us find him?"  
  
"Of course."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape walked through downtown Japan. He sighed and sat dow on a nearby bench. He contemplated on past events until....  
  
"Hey stranger! You droped this!!"  
  
Snape turned to his left to see...  
  
"Potter??!! What are you doing here??"  
  
The stranger looked confused, "Have we met?"  
  
"Wheres you're scar??"  
  
"Huh? I think you got the wrong person Mr...my names Max Potter!!"   
  
"And I'm Lexi, but can call me JuunanazGurl!! Well, Lexis shorter...whatever." Said a girl from behind Max.  
  
"Here, you dropped this." Max held out Snapes wand.  
  
'Give me that!" Snape snaped.  
  
"Soo.....who are you anyway? Why are you here?" Lexi pondered  
  
Snape explained himself and everything else about the story. And of course Max and Lexi offered to help, and...yeah. So, the three hung around downtown when finally.....  
  
"Snape!!"  
  
Snape turned to see Legolas, Serena, Jeni, James, Jessie, Cosmo, Wanda, Indrid, Avril, Kiki, Inuyasha, Draco, Ryoko, Kagome, Britney, Erik and Dumbledore stand by a clothes shop.  
  
"Who are they?" Max questioned, " Are they those people you told us about?"  
  
"Yup." Snape said lazily (Put in the same order as listed above), "Elf-boy, Queen-Klutz, Homeless-Haircase, Idiot-Imbesile, Freakhaired-Bitch, Wizard-Wannabe, Witch-Wannabe, Moth-Kid, Avril, Weird-Wench, Demon El Demented, Rich-Bitch, Trailer-Trash, Sappy-Schoolgirl, Slut o' Matic, Perfect-Prettyboy, and Old-Hag."  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
Snape smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Discussing the YB

WELCOME TO JAPAN!!  
(A/N): Hiya peoples!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Yeah...just read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Legolas!!! Please??" Serena cried holding a blue dress.  
  
"I said I don't have any money dammit!!" Legolas cried back annoyed.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
The group stared on blankly. It had been 2 hrs since they went into that shop, and Serena had yet to find a good dress. And everyone around them was getting annoyed beyond repair. Inuyasha was felxing his fingers as if eager to place them around Serena's neck. Ryoko was eating a bag of chips. Draco was sitting against a wall and had fallen asleep. Jeni was banging her head against the pole. Erik was just about to join Draco in his slumber. Dumbledore was meditating. And . . . you get the idea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
4 hrs later.....  
  
"Well, I'm done!"   
  
The group let out a sigh of relief and after Erik had kindly agreed to pay for it, left the store.   
  
"So, where are you taking her for the date??", James whispered in Snape's ear.  
  
"The Yule Ball of course!!" Snape replied.   
  
Draco furrowed his brows, "You're taking her to the Yule Ball?! The Yule Ball sucks!! They can't even afford good music!!"  
  
"Hmm? Whats the Yule Ball?" Kagome asked.  
  
Snape began explaining and soon, the whole group knew. The girls grinned.  
  
"Cool!!", Britney said excitedly eyeing Legolas. But Serena got there first.  
  
"Take me to the Yule Ball?? Please Leggie??"Serena asked hopefuly. Kiki said nothing, but pulled Legolas closer to her. And both Kiki and Serena couldn't help but notice Britney's death glare. While Legolas was being fought over, Erik had asked Jeni to the dance, Kagome didn't ask Inuyasha but grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to him forcefully. Draco just rolled his eyes, James asked Jessie, Dumbledore asked Mothman, Cosmo asked Wanda, and in the end, all that was left was Max, Lexi, Draco, and Ryoko. Who had apperantly gone into a nearby Radio Shack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Da Yule Ball

WELCOME TO JAPAN!  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
(A/N) For those who don't know, the Yule Ball is a, well, ball!! You know, school dance, Sadie Hawkins, whatever you call it. Special guest stars sing at the ball!! Hehehe..this is going to be fun....MUWAHAHA!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome back everyone!! Okay, so, last time we left our now abnormally large group (Which is about to get two people larger), they had been introduced to the Yule Ball and got all excited...yipee. So Snape had transported them to the ball, and they lived happily ever after...not.   
  
The moment they were transported, Legolas heard some increadibly loud music booming over head.....  
  
Oh my witch,  
  
Please don't cry,  
  
I'll wash my bloody wand and we'll start a new life..  
  
I ripped out, his throat,  
  
And owled you on owl post to  
  
Take off my cloak  
  
Just in time to see you cried when you  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time....  
  
Singin,  
  
Oh my witch,  
  
Please don't cry,  
  
I'll wash my bloody wand and we'll start a new life,  
  
I don't much at all,  
  
I don't know wrong from right,  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There were aurors and flashy lights...  
  
(Good Charlotte, The Young and The Hopeless, Track 7, and no, the original lyrics has nothing to do with any type of magical beings, spells, cloaks, etc.)  
  
As they neared to the center of the ball, Legolas also noticed a familar face.  
  
"Frodo!! Whats your business here??"  
  
Frodo smushed his way past a small crowd over to Legolas. He did not have his usual clothing but was wearing baggy jeans and a XXL jacket with the letters Los Angeles printed across it. He smirked,"Wazzzzuuuppp??? Legolas G. mah homie!!! Sup dawg??" Legolas jaw dropped. (Sry, listening to {c}rap. Got in the mood.) "Frodo??!! Have you been consuming acoholic beverages again?? And why do you dress yourself with such clothing?? This is not LA!! Its Japan!!"  
  
"Uhhhh...."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes.(His pretty, perfect eyes!!) Out of nowhere, a deep voice came."Frodo!! I've got more drinks!!" Once again the elf was shocked. Aragorn (*Sigh* SO hot...) came to him and Frodo with two Big Gulps. "Aragorn!!"  
  
"Sup playa??"  
  
"...."  
  
Long silence  
  
"Okaaay," Kiki said,"C'mon Leggie, lets dance!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the dance presumed. Justin Timberlake sang "Like I Love You", Avril vollintered to sing "S8ter Boi", Britney also vollintered with "Slave 4 U". And as soon as it was 11:30 pm, much to Leggie's horror, a familiar beat started playing and Frodo came out on stage with some sexy strippers behind him. And Frodo began to sing.  
  
(Frodo) Its your birthday,  
  
(Aragorn came in) We gonna party like its your birthday,  
  
(F) We gonna' sip Barcadi like (A) It's your birthday,  
  
(F) And you know we don't give a fuck  
  
(Both) It's not your birthday!  
  
(50 Cent, Get Rich Or Die Tryin', Track 5)  
  
And it went on, for 7 horrifying minutes. (Well, at least for poor Legolas)  
  
"Leggie your friends are COOL!!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
"Sup mah homie??", Frodo yelled as he and Aragorn approached them. Serena grinned,"Hiya!! My names Serena!!" So, she started babling on and on. Jeni and Erik glared at her. Jeni turned to Erik, and said, in a scary kind of tone, "She must die..." Erik nodded. Jeni kept her glare but was distracted at the sound of something dear to her...  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare,  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair,  
  
Nobody cares  
  
Cause Im alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me...tonight   
  
(Simple Plan, and thats all I know..)  
  
"Pierre!!!" Jeni screamed."I love you with all my heart and soul!!! Will You marry me??"  
  
Peirre however, had no reaction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So finally, 4 hrs later, it was all over. Serena had convinced Frodo and Aragorn to come with, Jeni had stopped talking about how much she loved Pierre, Legolas had (somewhat) gotten over his shock, and Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione, so hes gone (Or is he??) . Avril and Snape had a bit of a friendship by now, and they were all on the road once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
